


Witness Protection Compromised

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Big Brother Lucifer, Big Brother Michael, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Little Brother Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriels witness protection is compromised, and by his older brothers no less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness Protection Compromised

"Gabby, We're home"

Gabriel startled at the voice, dropping his box of chocolates at the painfully familiar voice, as he spun around to face them. His eyes widened as he saw his brothers standing there. Both Michael and Lucifer raised an eyebrow at his night time attire; white wife beater and silk red shorts.

"Nice shorts kiddo"

Gabriel's head snapped in Michael's direction, he hadn't heard his brother use that tone of voice since he was just a small fledgling still learning how to fly. Michael's eyebrows drew together in confusion at his baby brothers look.

"Th-thanks Michael"

He had gotten so used to Lucifer calling him 'Mikey' in the cage that his formal name sounded so weird to his ears, and weird coming from Gabriel. None of them moved for a long moment, until their baby brother broke the silence once more.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Lucifer flinched at his question, but was able to hide it well. He stepped forward, not liking how his little brother automatically took a step back as his reaction. Gabriel watched him with wide timid eyes, wondering if they could possibly know if he was the one who had told the Winchesters about the key to the cage. The twinkle in his older brothers eyes told him the answer to that question immediately.

"Oh, yes, little brother, we do know your involvement in locking us in the cage"

Michael had taken to following their brother in stepping forward, the youngest archangel had taken to looking back and forth between his two older brothers as they advanced, continually backing up until his back hit the wall.

"Not to mention, leading us to think you were actually dead, not once, but twice"

There was a look in their eyes that had him remembering the time when he was younger and had glued one of their sandals together and they had found out it was him, and they had...No.

"Guys, come on! Can't we talk about this?"

Lucifer looked at him, that twinkle in his eyes becoming all to familiar.

"Of course baby brother, anything for you", he turned towards Michael, "Brother, do you believe that our dear baby brothers actions are worthy of punishment?"

Michael met his gaze, "Why brother, I do believe that our dearest baby brothers actions need to be rectified."

Whilst they were distracted, Gabriel had tried to sneak around them and get away. Only, he had not been counting on his big brother Michael's eagle eye attention. A hand latched onto the back of his shirt, and he stumbled backwards as he was pulled against the warm chest behind him, his oldest brother nestled his face up close to his ear, breath tickling across his ear.

"Where do you think your going Little One?"

Michael grinned as his baby brother shook his head and tried twisting from side to side, exchanging a look with Lucifer. The Morning Star smiled back at him, nodding his head slowly.

"You weren't trying to escape, were you?"

Gabriel stiffened when he felt the two fingers slowly walk across his lower tummy, he bit his lip and shook his head. He knew right away that he had given the wrong answer when the fingers stopped their path across his tummy.

"Your not lying are you? You know what I do to liars, don't you Gabriel?"

His baby brother nodded his head slowly, he could practically fell his big brother smiling against his ear.

"Do you wish to change your answer Baby Brother?"

Gabriel was still for a moment, before shaking his head. Michael grinned above him, eyes twinkling with a familiar, yet rare, twinkle. He removed his hand from his baby brothers tummy, and for a moment Gabriel had thought that maybe he would be left alone, but he should have known better. His eyes widened as he saw his big brothers hand hover over his tummy, fingers wiggling slowly, and as it began to lower. Michael and Lucifer had to smile at the giggles that had began spilling from their baby brothers mouth.

And the shriek when the fingers made contact with his most ticklish spot had them laughing right along with their little brother. Gabriel doubled over, clawing at his big brothers hand, trying to dislodge it to no avail. Michael looked over his baby brothers shoulder, smiling at the small snort he let out when he moved his hand up towards his lower ribs his nimble fingers poking at each rib.

"You know, Lucifer, it has been brought to my attention that we have not been the best big brothers, and I think that we could begin to fix that"

"Starting with Gabriel?"

"Starting with Gabriel."

Gabriel had since shrunk into his big brothers chest, trying to get away from those mean nimble fingers, but they followed him where ever he went.

"Mihihikyyy!"

"Yes Little One?"

"Stohohohop!"

Michael chuckled above his head, Lucifer from somewhere to his left.

"Stop what Little One?"

"Tihihihickling mehe!"

"You want us to tickle you? Anything to make you happy baby brother"

"Nohoho thats nohohot what I meheheant!"

Gabriel shrieked again when he felt those mean nimble fingers find that spot right below his right armpit. His head smacked back against Michael's chest.

"Luhuhuci! Help mehehehe!"

Lucifer threw his head back at his baby brothers pleading and his booming laughter joined Gabriel's contagious giggles in the room. The youngest archangel let out a yelp as strong arms wrapped around his waist and he was lifted from the floor and tossed up onto his bed. Gabriel still had a steady stream of unstoppable giggles pouring from his mouth, something that he couldn't seem to control at the moment, which only made his elder brothers smiles brighten as they climbed up on either side of him.

He looked between them, back and forth, his heart warming at the smiles they smiled down at him, warming in a way that he hadn't felt in a very long time. Michael brushed some hair out of his eyes with a gentleness he hadn't known his brother had still contained.

"You are adorable when you smile Gabe, you should do it more"

He made to reply to his brothers statement, maybe sort of kind of snarkily, but a finger poked into his tummy, making him yelp and his gaze shot back towards his blonde brother, only to be met by Lucifer's grinning face.

"Aww, dearest baby brother, your poor adorable tummy still isn't as ticklish as it was when you were nothing more then a pain in the butt fledgling, is it?"

Michael grinned as he realized what Lucifer was doing and turned his attention back down towards his squirming baby brother.

"Think very carefully about what you are about to say Gabriel, for we will know if you are lying," A finger poking at _that_ particular spot right next to his belly button made him squeal as to reinforce Michael's words, "And lying is a sin brother, a sin that is punishable"

They waited a long moment, never stopping their insistent poking of his tummy, before Gabriel slowly shook his head. Lucifer's eyes narrowed at his response almost comically, Michael chortled at his expression.

"No? Are you sure?", Cue a nod, "Then why do you giggle so when I do this?'

A poke to his tummy, the lone finger wiggling tickly against the sensitive skin, Gabriel bit his lip trying to keep his giggles at bay.

"Or this?"

That danged finger wiggled its way under his left arm, that's when Gabriel finally lost it, shrieking as he tried to scoot away only to find himself trapped by Michael's legs. Both elder archangels raised an eye brow at him.

"Gabriel, you little liar, now your going to pay the price that comes with such an action!"

Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks above him once more, Michael chuckled as he allowed his brother to dish out the 'punishment' for lying to his old charge. Gabriel shrieked with laughter when Lucifer dug his fingers into his ribs, poking and prodding at each rib, playing them like an instrument. This was the one and only time he cursed himself for his choice of nightwear, when Michael lifted his arms above his head allowing his torturous brother easy access.

"Now, brother, this is for helping to lock us in the cage"

Gabriel shrieked again when a finger gently stroked across his unprotected armpit, and gave an honest to Dad squeal when Lucifer dug into the soft flesh mercilessly, nimble experienced fingers getting every inch of the sensitive skin. And even the two eldest broke down into fits of laughter when the younger archangel snorted.

"And this Little one is for letting me think I had killed you"

"And I as well"

Gabriel _screamed_ when two hands, one from Lucifer and another from Michael, dug their way under his shoulder blades.

"NOHOHO WIHIHINGS! NOHOHOOO WINGS!"

"No wings, baby brother?"

"NO WINGS! ANYHYHYWHEHEHERE BUT THEHEHERE!"

"Anywhere?"

"YEHEHEHES!"

Gabriel knew he would live to regret his decision when his shirt was pulled up and his big brothers had hovered over his bare tummy. If there was one spot that was worse than his wings, it was his tummy, something his brothers knew very well.

"And this baby brother, is for lying to us"

He giggled in anticipation when the hand slowly lowered. Giggled increasing when the wiggling fingers were mere inches above his unprotected belly. Lucifer smiled, a look that was so full of love and warmth and happiness, that if Gabriel hadn't been giggling like a maniac and them tickling the ever living snot out of him, he might have cried at.

"Look at you Gabby! I'm not even touching him Mike and he's already giggling like crazy!"

And then his hand made touch down and Gabriel knew he was a goner the moment it did. He cackled as the nimble experienced fingers wiggled across the soft skin of his belly, dug into the fleshy lower tummy, and twirled tickly circles around his belly button until it inevitably dipped inside.

His eyes widened when Lucifer briefly stopped and lowered his head, his big brother was about to do the unthinkable. His struggles against Michael's hold increased but he had never been and never will be stronger then the eldest.

"And this, baby brother, is because we want the old _you_ back"

Warm lips pressed against his tummy, teasingly kissing the soft skin, causing giggles to explode from the young archangels mouth, before the largest raspberry was blown right in the middle of his belly. Gabriel shrieked and squealed as tickly raspberry after tickly raspberry was blown into his tummy, twisting and wiggling underneath both his big brothers.

It wasn't until his laughter turned silent did they finally release him. Michael and Lucifer sat back, leaning against the back wall, smiling warmly as their baby brother took in large gulps of air, curling in on himself, arms wrapping tightly around his sides. Lucifer reached down and gently combed his fingers through Gabriel's soft golden brown locks, gently scratching at the scalp. Michael gently rubbed at his back, both helping to calm their baby brother down.

The both smiled gently when the youngest of their archangel brothers rubbed at his eyes, clearly exhausted after the entire 'attack'. Gabriel would be lying to admit that he was not exhausted but he also would be lying to admit that he was fearful to allow himself to rest, fearful that he would fall asleep and this entire thing would turn out to be some sort of cruel nightmare.

Gentle fingers brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Sleep baby brother, you are weary"

"We will be here when you wake"

Something soft wrapped against his side, and he was surprised to see a blanket of deep amber feathers, quickly joined by a quilt of white. Gabriel sighed contentedly as gentle fingers brushed through his hair once more.

And after an hour of softly talking above their baby brothers head, the eldest two settled down beside him, and wrapped in a pile blankets, wings, and arms, the three slept the entire night away, together.

As a family.


End file.
